Icarus
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Icarus is the son of Daedalus, King Minos' architect, who built the labyrinth for King Minos to imprison the Minotaur. In reality, the father and son were Minos' prisoners, imprisoned in a tower. The clever Daedalus plucked feathers from the birds that landed at the window and, over time, gathered enough to build two pairs of wings for himself and his son, Icarus. The two escaped, but Daedalus warned Icarus not to fly too close to the sun. The prideful Icarus didn't listen. He flew so high, the heat of the sun melted the wax in his wings, and he plunged to his death into the ocean where he would drown afterwards. The loss troubled Daedalus so much that he refused to share the plans for his wings until his death. God of War II In the God of War series, Icarus died and fell into the Underworld, where he was driven insane by the torment of his prison and his own prideful failure. Lacking much of his father's talent, Icarus spent decades crudely repairing his wings, eventually grafting them to the flesh of his back, which finally allowed him to escape the Underworld. Unsatisfied, Icarus sought to save himself from his pitiful existence by reaching the Sisters of Fate and preventing his death. He is found on the Island of Creation in God of War II on a quest to change his fate. When Kratos meets him he crawls from underneath a bridge in the Great Chasm. He appears as an old, filthy looking, insane man. He tries to get Kratos to stop his quest, rambling on about how he will never make it across the chasm. Annoyed, Kratos tries to push the old man aside as Icarus yells about the futility of his quest stating that only he will fly across to get an audience with the Sisters and change his fate. Icarus states that Kratos will die if he tries to cross but Kratos declares "I will make it to the Sisters of Fate and I will use your wings to do so." Angered, Icarus states the Sisters will not allow Kratos, a fallen God reach them, before Icarus wiggles out of the Spartan's grip and pulls the two of them down into the chasm. They fight the whole way down, but Icarus soon suffers a beating at the Spartan's hands and pleads for his life stating he believes the Sisters sent Kratos to help him. Return to the Underworld His pleas fall on deaf ears as he has had enough of this deranged old man's claims that he will be the one to reach the Sisters of Fate, as the battle culminates in Kratos ripping off Icarus' wings to save himself. Screaming in utter terror, Icarus falls down into the Underworld again for the final time, while Kratos uses Icarus' wings to safely land onto the Titan Atlas whom he had years ago chained him to the top of the Pillar in order to keep him from interfering with his battle against Persephone. God of War III Icarus is briefly mentioned in God of War III. In the Chambers of Daedalus, where he used to make most of his projects, he mentioned Icarus in several notes, saying how he missed his son and wanted him back. Zeus had promised to take Icarus back to Daedalus in return for building the Labyrinth for him. In the first notes, he seems happy with the chance of having his son back, but his happiness fades as time passes and Icarus does not return to him, even though he does build the Labyrinth perfectly. When Kratos arrived at the enchained Daedalus, he presumed that Kratos was his son until he stepped on the light. When Daedalus asked where was Icarus, Kratos told him that he was already dead. Daedalus was distraught hearing the bad news. After dying in the assembly of the Labyrinth, Daedalus also left a note written in blood, in which he congratulated Kratos for his progress, telling him Zeus should pay for breaking his promise and letting Icarus die. He also says that, after his death, he could finally stay with his son again. Personality Icarus was presumably like his greek counterpart however after being in the underworld for so long he became miserable and depressed even after he escaped it was unsuitable for him to continue living in his current state this is what drove him to have an audience with the sisters of fate. After being tortured in the underworld, he lost his sanity and would try to stop others from trying to reach the sisters saying that the great chasm test was his test and his test alone. He is also willing to attack those who oppose him. Powers and Abilities Icarus' Wings Though lacking most of his father's inventive skills, Icarus was able to repair his wings and use them to safely escape the Underworld, albeit in a matter of decades. The wings appear as ragged, melted, and damaged because they were partially melted by the sun. The base of each wing is stained with blood from being surgically attached to his back. They were ripped off after Kratos defeated Icarus, in which the man fell to the pits of the Underworld again with no means of escape for sure. Trivia *Originally, the fight featuring Kratos and Icarus was supposed to be fought on a large rock platform falling towards the River Styx, to which the platform would break apart and become smaller as it gets closer and closer downwards. But that concept was cut and changed (Lost Levels on Bonus Features DVD) *A statue of Icarus can be seen and used in the Phoenix Chamber. Kratos used it to deflect fire in the Fire Phoenix Room. * Before you cross the Great Chasm, as you could see from an angle of view from it - you could see Icarus' wings fluttering underneath the gap between the bridge, then disappear once you cross the bridge. * Daedalus built the Labyrinth, with the intention of not only getting Icarus back but also intend to make his son the ruler of the Laybrinth as the Boreas' Icestorm was meant to be a gift to his son. *Due to Hades' death in God of War III, Icarus may have escaped the Underworld along with the other lost souls. *Due to Kratos using the power of the Sisters of Fate to return in time to the moment Zeus killed him, it's possible that Icarus, as well as everyone else killed by Kratos after this moment, are alive due to changing the timeline. **Kratos may have said he was dead as he didn't take his altering time in consideration. * It is possible that Icarus did ''not ''fly too close to the sun in this universe and that Zeus, who can send thunderbolts, shot him down to use his "return" as a bribe for Daedalus. Related Pages *Daedalus *Icarus Wings Gallery Icarus.jpg icarus 1.jpg 2929668icaro.jpg icarus 2.jpg icarus 3.jpg icarus 4.jpg icarus 5.jpg 20 AndrewKim LabIcarus ortho.jpg icarus_complete.jpg Icarus 6.jpg icarus.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:God of War Series Category:Deceased de:Ikarus Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection